Athena Ann Kirkland
NS Nation Name: Puebliza Character Name: Athena Ann Kirkland Character Gender: Female Character Age: 42 Character Height: 5'9 Character Weight: 185lbs Character Position/Role/Job: Queens County District Attorney / Gubernatorial Candidate Appearance: imghttps://images.dailykos.com/images/608604/large/GettyImages-1058115424.jpg?1541552724[/img] Character State of Origin: New York Character State of Residence: New York Character Party Affiliation: Democratic Main Strengths: Extremely well known in the African American and Latino community. Former Big Law litigator. Great public speaker and advocate. Wide name recognition in NYC. Husband is an Elite Lawyer in Big Law. Main Weaknesses: Short tempered. Lack of patience. Very blunt. Lack of sympathy. Arrogant at times. Egotistical. Manipulator. Biography: Athena An Kirkland is an only child to two extremely wealthy Columbia Law School professors. Her father was one of the first Black men in the Harvard Law Review, and Her mother attended Princeton and created the first African American student organization at Stanford Law. She was born in Ithica New York while her father taught at Cornell University. She then moved to New York City, where she attended and graduated High School. Athena was accepted into Spellman College and graduated with a degree in Criminal Justice. She then attended Law School at Duke University and graduated at the bottom of her class, although she did manage to snatch a Big Law job. Athena passed theNew York Bar exam in her first try, which made up for the lack of determination in Law School. After securing a Big Law job, she worked as a lead litigator for seven years; and during that period met her husband at a Big Law gala. Her husband was a hugely successful corporate lawyer in Chicago who had recently transferred to the New York City branch. They got married after three years of dating, and Athena quit her job shortly after giving birth to twins. Athena did not want to head back to Big Law, so she took a job at the Queens County District Attorneys office as a prosecutor in the Homicide Division. She successfully prosecuted many criminal cases and shortly after was appointed senior prosecutor of the division. As a top prosecutor, she made it her homicidal units priority to execute the law with the most dignity. Athena was appointed as the first female black Assistant district attorney of Queens County. She worked hand in hand with authorities and created a top priority division for domestic and child abuse cases. Athena continually advocated for the safety of children and women who were victims of domestic violence. Athena argued that domestic abuse cases lacked the attention the desired from the current DA's office. In 2015, she defeated her opponent, a long-serving DA in the Democratic election and went to win the general election in a landslide win. She ran with a criminal justice reform platform. In her current term as District Attorney, Athena announced that her office would not be prosecuting low-level marijuana drug offenses. The policy change sparked a wave of equal praise by the NAACP, Black Lives Matter movement and backlash from the NYPD, and other police organizations around New York; although her approval rating with African American and Latino voters rose. Regarding law enforcement, Athena worked with the Attorney General of New York to secure more resources for sexual assault and domestic abuse cases. Currently, Athena is gearing up to run for Governor of New York, although she has expressed presidential ambitions. Other Info: uI have read and accepted the rules of the roleplay:/u Puebliza Do Not Remove: 84721 NOTE: I changed her geographic location/office for it to make better sense./quote